A Remnant of a Hero!
by Razgriz4323
Summary: What happens when a Faunus(OC) gets tossed into the world of MHA? Will he find peace (and love?) in the world of Heroes, and possibly begin his life anew? Or will his peace be granted in death? Disclaimer: Contains various crossover elements but the storyline will follow canon MHA & whatever else I may toss in. Gamer-centric, but there's no experience and levels. Just experience.
1. Arc1CH1

Hai! Names Razgriz4323, and this is my first Fanfiction. I've been mulling over creating one for about 2 years now… then I started in July, stopped in August, then started again this month basically completely rewriting the 11 pages I had in its entirety. Any and all criticism is appreciated. I make plenty of mistakes, though I will try to catch all grammar errors as best as I can! I can English I swear! (I hope)

Disclaimer: Will contain various crossovers from a variety of not-predetermined universes… NOTE: I do not own any of them and only own the OC (No, not the powers either). Copyrights yadda yadda, I'm doing this for fun, not money yadda yadda… you get the gist of it.

 **Physical Appearance**

Our protagonist stands somewhat tall at 6'2", with long and wild hair (Imagine Blanka's hairstyle from SFV but more pulled back and not as wild, for example, no long sideburns). He has crimson colored eyes and a fair skin complexion with a medium build if using the average male as a basis of comparison. He is lean and not overly muscular. At the center of his right cheek lies two jagged scars, one slightly shorter than the other. The scars ended about an inch before reaching his ear. Casual attire consists of a t-shirt of varying colors and whatever pants or shorts he finds comfortable. If wearing shorts he'll wear black running shoes with white bottoms, otherwise, he'll wear full black combat boots. His combat attire is basically Shay Cormac's Templar outfit with a notable addition of a hood and lack of the Templar cross and having fingerless gloves instead. The red highlights across the outfit are instead a dark shade of purple.

Post this chapter, THIS (imgur + /a/VrgjaiE) (an Assassins Creed symbol with wings) is tattooed on his upper back with an inclusion of the omega symbol (think God of War) centered in the middle of the assassins symbol. The left wing is colored blue, the right colored red. The assassins symbol is a bright platinum, the omega symbol a deep bronze.

Origin: RWBYverse. He is half human and half Faunus, his animalistic trait being the ability to instantaneously alter his teeth to be human or jagged and sharp shark teeth. Other abilities will be explained as the story progresses. Note, this is not a crossover. The story will mainly take place within the MHA verse.

 **Arc 0 Chapter 1**

-Location: Station of Serenity?

Darkness is all he could see around him. He's been walking on some sort of ornate colorful glass with a mosaic-ish design all around. There's an odd echo of his footsteps around him, despite the lack of any type of wall that sound could bounce off of. How did he get here? He's not too sure, the last thing that he could recall was an annoying woman with a white hood trying to get him to surrender. He scoffed at the memory, damned Atlesians were resorting to hiring random mercenaries and he had enough blood on his hands already. He starts walking, only to somehow trip on nothing.

THUD!

His face lands flat on the floor, his anger rising at how inherently clumsy he can be. Like, he can take on monsters and man alike but seemingly can't handle something as simple as walking.

RUMBLE!

The ground begins to shake, our to be announced character slightly panicking thinking that the glass was going to shatter looked around for anything he could possibly jump towards or even a better foothold to realize that he forgot the entirety of the floor around him is flat. He alters his position, now in a crouched stance akin to that of a predator stalking prey ready to pounce to wherever he deemed safe. Slowly, the shaking begins to dwindle. It eventually stops, the only sounds that would be heard would be the breaths of the red-head on the floor. He looks left, then right in an attempt to see if anything around him changed at all. Nothing, even the glass is the same. He waits another minute if only to ease his mind of the lack of dangers around him.

…

He pushes himself up, taking another look around him. He wouldn't say that he's afraid, but he's very much freaked out. He sighs, exhaling in an attempt to calm his nerves. He chants, 'There's nothing around me, nothing to worry about, nothing should happen… I hope.' Opting to continue his objective of finding a way out of wherever he was, he began walking again only to freeze upon hearing a loud CRACK right below him. 'Fuck me and my big mouth, I shouldn't have said anything at all! Wait, I never said anything… DAMN YOU SHITTY LUCK!' Shakily, he looks to where his right foot is to confirm that there was a huge crack right under it. He tries to lift that same foot, only for the crack to grow bigger. More and more cracks begin appearing around him, as he prepares another crouching stance to jump only to hear the glass shattering around him. Yet, he does not fall. Instead, the individual shapes begin to float upwards, revealing a bright light below. The sudden change in brightness was too much to handle at once, as he covers his eyes with his hands. He'd prefer to not be blind, thank you. A few moments later, the shattering of glass stops. Silence ensues again, prompting him to peek through his fingers. Satisfied at the now manageable brightness, he finds himself atop a cylindrical dome of sorts, the floor beneath him having the same colored glass as before. He looks behind him to find the edge of the platform with only darkness past and below it. He looks to the front, suddenly realizing that there was something in front of him that wasn't there before.

In front of him stood three marble pillars, each containing some form of ornate design. What stood out was that the pillars had a large symbol etched upon each side. The pillar directly in front of him has a symbol of an axe, with runes covering the bladed portion of the axe and two more on the handle. The pillar to his left contained an image of a heater shield containing a symbol he recognized from his world: the Arc family crest.

'I wonder how they're faring so far, can't really imagine having so many kids. Hopefully, they've got Jaune up and running with his training.' He ponders back to the memory of Jaune having asked him to train him in swordsmanship and combat in general… yet he could not. He had still been on his warpath and getting off of it was not an option at that point in time. Neither did he want to bring the kid into it, but luckily his parents had rebuked the offer from the get-go. He was curious as to why there was such an instantaneous refusal, but he opted to say his goodbyes and continue his journey.

He looked at the pillar to his right, and it had what looked to be a three-clawed hand. 'Kinda looks like a dragon's hand… er-claw'. He could see that it was positioned with its palm facing upwards, the three fingers curled towards what looked to be an orb. The orb contained a tiny image of a wizard hat, with a ribbon bound around the base.

'Was I teleported to some kind of Kingdom Hearts knock-off? I thought the pillars were smaller and had weapons atop of them. Not like I would bother with a weapon anyhow, I've already got a few that I like to use.' He looked around for a moment, confirming the vast amount of… well… nothing that surrounded him and the pillars. He was about to start walking towards the pillars before a voice rang out from the dark sky. (Think of David Lodge's Igor from Persona 5)

 _"Participation of this journey requires the user to be bound by an oath."_

 _"The oath is of the user's own design, but must be crafted by the true self."_

 _"Only those_ whom _have resonance within their souls may create this oath."_

 _"Do you accept these terms?"_

He flinched, turning wildly as he attempted to find the source of the voice. He tried to create a weapon with his semblance, yet nothing happened. A holo-screen phased in front of him and he let out a yell that was a tad higher pitched than he would have liked. He coughed, embarrassed at his behavior even if no one was around to see it as he looked upon the seemingly transparent screen. He reached for it and it filled with color, becoming tangible and allowing him the option to go about its surface. He found that it had two buttons. There was a green YES at the top of the screen and a red NO at the bottom.

He stood there for a moment and thought about how absurd this entire situation was. Yeah, he came from a world that had monsters of darkness that continually hunted humans and Faunus alike and had elemental dust powering airships and mecha shifting weaponry… but this was on a whole new level! His mind started going at a hundred miles per hour thinking of how many ways this could be awesome or could go wrong when his thoughts were interrupted by the voice.

 _"Be aware that time, even in this realm is a finite resource."_

 _"However, I would implore you to not rush your decision"_

 _"Once you accept, there is no turning back."_

'I've gotta admit, that guy has an awesome voice.' He thought, crossing his arms preparing to ponder upon his situation. 'An oath..? Wait- forget the oath- a journey!? I don't want to go on another journey! I just…' He paused, a shadow cast over his eyes. 'How could I forget? My home was lost to me a long time ago…' He reached out slowly, his hands brush against the screen with his fingers inching ever closer to the Yes button. 'I've already experienced points of no return… how could this be any different?' He took in a deep breath before he pressed his fingers on the life-like button in front of him. *Click*, the screen disappeared. Nothing seems to have changed, but he has this urge to step closer to the pillars. He's drawn to the center of the triangle formation, where he opts to sit down cross-legged facing the direction of the axe pilar. He hears the voice once more.

 _"Before you stands the three pillars of power"_

 _"The one before you contains the power of the warrior. It will give you the strength to combat your foes and to overcome the many obstacles that you will face in your path"_

 _"To your right stands the power of the defender. It will give you the tenacity necessary to power through that which seeks to bring you harm"_

 _"To your left stands the power of the mage. It will allow you to break the very essence of reality and shape it to your beck and call."_

 _"Choose now the order of priority in which you view the importance of the powers presented"_

Another screen appeared, this time showing him an image of the three symbols in the same position as the pillars around him. There are even some instructions at the bottom reading, "Select in order of priority the powers of your choice."

'Strength, Defence, and Magic huh? Am I being stuck in a video game or something? Better make use of it I guess.' Strength seemed like an obvious choice for him, as his semblance was literally geared for close quarter combat. He was strong, but not overly powerful. He was familiar with a variety of bladed weaponry but was far more skilled in the use of his fists. He was a brawler for sure but wasn't limited to his fists for combat. It's why he liked kickboxing, Muay Thai is kickboxing, right? Anyways, he also employed a fair bit of wrestling moves too, though admittedly El Fuerte is not entirely the best person to emulate for that. Despite his experience, he knows he can learn a lot more than what he knows now, but knows enough that it isn't an inherent need. Defense, on the other hand, seemed like an obvious plus in his book… but being a tank was not always fun. It would also mean that he would have to endure a LOT of pain, and that's something he already deals with concerning his currently skewed aura. Normally, it's supposed to act as a barrier against harm, yet no matter what he does it simply will not protect him. However, the regenerative properties his aura had remained and he was fairly good at managing his upkeep of aura. Nonetheless, he'd rather dodge or create a shield to help negate any and all damage if he could help it. This left him with magic. To break the essence of reality and shape it to my beck and call? It sounds powerful, yet too easy at the same time. Would he be able to create an impenetrable shield and a spear that could pierce anything? What about unlimited ammunition? He felt like he could write down all of the cheat codes of life and it still wouldn't be enough to even grasp the surface of the potential of magic. He was intrigued, and very interested as he realized that even if it didn't make him GOD, he would still gain skills that would cover a weaker aspect of his combat. Range. Though he was fine with using guns, the only one he'd be able to create would be that of a sniper rifle and he lacked the propulsion necessary to get sufficient range of a bullet. He didn't really have dust on his person either. Magic would be his way to solve the issue he hoped, as he figured that a Jack of all trades, master of none, is oftentimes better than a master of one. He tapped the icons on the screen in the order of Magic, Strength, and Defense.

 _"Be warned: once your decision is made you cannot stray from your chosen path. That is to say, that your decision is final and you will embark upon the future laid out for you."_

 _"Is this your final choice?"_

The Yes/No screen phased into existence once again, prompting for an answer. Lacking hesitation, he pressed Yes once more.

 _"The pact is sealed,and your journey may now begin."_

 _"You carry the title of Avenger, yet what will you be called to those around you?"_

Another screen appeared, a rectangular box with a blinking line indicating that there was something to be input. A question was on top of the box asking, "What is your name?"

'Does it not already know my name?'

The screen flickered in front of him, as he noticed the now edited question.

"This journey involves abandoning everything that you thought you've known. Who you were in the past is irrelevant, as such you are to choose who you will be in the future."

'I- I can't simply let go of the past that easily. I wouldn't be me without it.' He sighed, his thoughts turning a particular event of his past. He could still clearly hear the shrill scream of his mother yelling at him to get away from her, not before chucking the vase he had bought for her at him. He crossed his arms as it impacted him and it shattered across his arms. His arms were undamaged, but the same could not be said for his face. He reached up to his right cheek and gently traced the two jagged scars that laid across it, reminding him of where his quest for revenge and retribution began. Maybe this would be how he's able to move on. He crossed his arms and began thinking about what exactly he wanted to be named.

*10 minutes later… (Yes in the Spongebob narrator's voice)*

He thought, thought, thought about it some more, and thought again. There were so many names, how the hell was he supposed to choose! He wanted to name himself something that actually holds some sort of meaning to him and Mario bros be damned if he would take the easier way out and try to take a main character's name. He was more content with being a side character, he preferred to not be in the spotlight if he could help it. He kept sorting through various games in his head, ranging from League of Legends to Starcraft and even back to the Mario games and yet none were particularly appealing to him. The closest one that was somewhat fitting was Mordekaiser considering his semblance involving metal but it was just too… kaiser. He moved towards another of his favorites, Mass Effect. Arguably, though Shepard was a badass he was the main character. Plus, he wouldn't want to be in his shoes. Garrus was another choice, as he did particularly like the name that the former Archangel held. Yet, he didn't feel worthy of taking the name that he held to such a high standard. He realized, however, that he was not the only Turian that had a nice name. Two, in particular, stood out to him, Lantar Sidonis and Nihlus Kryik. The former was a traitor to Garrus and was almost executed only to be saved by Shepard (at least in his playthrough) and the other was a Spectre that didn't have much in the way of the limelight as he was betrayed by the first game's antagonist, Saren Arterius. After a bit of contemplation, he raised his hands to the screen and gave the box a tap. A window appeared below it, showing him the on-screen keyboard with the same blue-centric theme that the rest of the screens had. He began typing upon the white letters, and when he finished he brought his hands away to hear the voice again.

 _"You have elected to be named: "Sidonis Nihlus Kryik" "_

 _"Is this who you are going to be?"_

He, now named Sidonis, wanted to keep it to himself, he really did! His mouth just didn't know when to stay shut! "You should already know the answer to that, whoever you are," he said looking up at the sky(?).

 _"Heh heh heh… Indeed I do Avenger."_


	2. Arc1CH2

**Arc 0 Chapter 2**

The pillars began sinking into the floor, and despite his sudden alarm, he found no reason to want to get up from his sitting position. Could you blame him? He'd been fighting Grimm for days on end and that's not including the bandits who tried to rob him in his sleep. He felt about ready for a nap here and now, but he opted to stay relaxed. Normally he would of hopped back into a standing position, but something about the place just rubbed him the right way. No, not that way you dirty bastards. The pillars were gone, and he was still atop the dome. He heard what he thought sounded like a mix between a zipper and a piece of paper being torn behind him to f- 'WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!' Sidonis was shocked. Not only did he interrupt me, but he saw a purple portal in the shape of an eyeball and a woman walked through it in a nonchalant fashion. 'Damn.' Damn indeed, for she is a beautiful and YOUNG woman with long golden-blond hair and golden eyes. She has a purple Chinese-style tabard with various Trigrams over a pale pink Western-style dress that's somewhat frilly. That wasn't the only thing he saw, as from his point of view there was also a health bar that was split into a multitude of segments and above it a was a "?". Above that, a skull and crossbones hovered in place. It had a glowing red aura with a matching set of glowing red eyes. As if it wasn't already foreboding, the bones piercing into the skulls head.

He stared into her eyes, and she stared right back. She was dangerous, no if ands or buts about it and yet she made no move. She just stared back, a small smile on her lips as she looked him up and down before resuming eye contact yet again. She seemed so harmless yet at the same time that stare of hers sent shivers up his spine… but he could not look away. Maybe he was just being paranoid, but he knew that if she was an enemy he'd want to have some idea as to where she would attack. That, and it was relatively simple to gather a person's intent based on the look of their eyes. He could not do so with hers, or at least not fully. Her eyes showed interest, intrigue, and amusement? They continued staring at each other for a few more minutes, neither side moving an inch. Then, she blinked. He blinked a second after, and he let out a mirthful response.

"Heh, you blinked! Does that mean I win?"

He found himself smiling, and genuinely at that. He then realized how inherently rude he thought it was to go about saying something like that and blushed with embarrassment. He facepalmed before he looked at her once again to see her smile curled just a bit more upward then before and a raised eyebrow at his actions. He mentally panicked, hand still on his face as he muttered, "Me and my stupid mouth." He stood up, hands in his pockets as he mimicked her nonchalant stance. He intended to apologize, but could not get the words out before she spoke.

"I suppose you have. Do you want a reward?" She smiled mischievously having intended to tease him a bit. Looking at his confused face, she realized that he had no idea as to what she just said. It was an easy fix for her, but she wanted to see if she could get any more reactions out of him. She sauntered over with an intentional sway to her hips, taking note at the increasing blush on his face. He slid a foot back, preparing to take action as she held up one hand in a placating manner. He relaxed, but his eyes had remained on hers. She knew he looked, and she knew she had a great body to boot. His efforts to abstain from looking made it all the worthwhile, as once she was in range used her right hand and cupped his chin. He wasn't sure what the hell was going on, only that it was getting harder to fight back the growing blush on his face and that eventually, steam would be steeping from his ears. She grazed her fingers down his neck, before placing her hand on his chest and literally inserting it.

Warble~Warble!

He stiffened, this alien feeling in his chest did not feel good at all. He's survived claws and blades alike being stuffed into his body, but this was nowhere near that kind of feeling. It was there, yet at the same time not. He wanted to ask her to stop, but no words would come out of his mouth. He just let her be, not like he could do anything to stop her if the skull above her segmented bar was of any indication. It wasn't long before she pulled her hand out, and took a few steps back before asking him a question.

"Do you understand me now?"

The shock was evident on his face if her slight giggle was anything to go by. A screen popped up to his right, stating that he now had access to understand and speak Japanese. 'What the hell is Japanese?' he thought, but that wasn't the issue here. She just fiddled with his chest, his heart and suddenly he knows a new language! If this didn't cement the fear of death into him, he wouldn't know what would. He knew her power was far more than that of a simple language barrier removal as he recalled her having arrived from that eye portal thing. He'd rather not know firsthand what it could do either.

"I-I-I," he paused, taking a moment to gather himself at the stuttering that decided to randomly ruin his speech. He nodded his head, "Indeed, I can hear and understand you clearly."

"Good to hear, though I'm afraid I can't do much for your stuttering."

"N-No! I-I," he pauses again and scowls, then proceeds to punch himself in the face. He takes a breath, muttering something along the lines of having never stuttered like this before and continues, "It's not an issue mam, at least I hope it won't be. You've already given me a crutch and I'd like to believe that I won't look a gift horse in the mouth… So thank you." He gave a slight bow, before straightening his posture and rubbing at his temples with his hands. He was nervous and under a lot of pressure to not fuck up and die, he needed to reduce his stress somehow.

"Respectful and humble aren't you? Yet so far you've yet to give me your name. It's quite rude to not introduce yourself you know." She pulled out a simple white fan and opened it placing it in front of her mouth. She narrowed her eyes, giving a look of mock annoyance to as to tease him further.

He paled, flinched and gave a slight yelp all at once before bowing again and saying, "Ah! I apologize, I hadn't meant to make you upset. My name is-"

"Sidonis Nihlus Kryik." Her mock annoyance was gone, amusement once again filling her eyes.

"How?" He gaped, he hadn't even said anything. Then again, considering the situation he's currently in he can't say she couldn't of known beforehand. There was definitely wisdom within her eyes, but he couldn't tell how much. It was as if she wanted him to assume something just so she could prove him wrong. "Never mind. I don't want to know. Though, would you mind throwing me a bone and giving me your name miss..?" He trailed off, awaiting her response.

"Yakumo. Yukari Yakumo." She gave a slight bow of her own before going back to her previous posture.

"A pleasure to meet you… Yakumo-san? I said that right I hope." Though he can understand and speak the new language, he wasn't all too familiar with it just yet. "Though I would rather it have been under different circumstances, this doesn't seem like the best place to meet and greet y'know?" He quickly scanned the area around him. "Wherever this is… you wouldn't happen to know would you?"

"You mean you don't know?" She asked with a slight tone of surprise.

"No I don't know, I don't even remember how I got here. Yet, I have the distinct feeling that without whatever it was that brought me here, I'd be dead. That woman I was fighting was far better than anything I've ever gone against." He raised his hands to chest level and stared at his palms. "Hell if I know what I just signed myself up for… but I at the very least hope that it's better than where I came from." He sighed, his thoughts turning dark and his fists beginning to clench. 'Maybe there I can seek my retribution, be free from the chains that weigh down my heart.'

"You'll find out a bit later then I suppose, though concerning your current state of mind and mentality it may be that you simply aren't supposed to know just yet." She hummed momentarily in thought before she continued, "At the very least you're strong enough to survive and I won't have to babysit you."

"Babysit? I'm not a child!"

"Even adults need supervision dear~" She turned, her back to him and waved at him in a lazy manner. "I'll be off then, but you'll be hearing from me again dear! Don't get into too much trouble, and remember to choose your contract!" She ported through the floor, leaving him alone again.

"..."

He had no words, he wasn't even sure as to what happened. He held his face and let out a frustrated sigh, all he wanted to do was get out of there. On top of that, what contract?! Did it have to do with what he just agreed to? What does it involve, who does it involve? That and many more questions circulated within his head, but little did he realize his heart had already chosen for him. His upper back began to burn, and it burned quite badly. He dropped to the floor and futilely attempted to reach for his back as he curled up in pain. He swore he could hear a sizzling on his back as he grit his teeth in pain, and yet there was no smell of burnt skin. The pain took a few moments to subside, but once it was manageable he was able to get himself on his hands and knees. He took deep breaths having realized that his intake of oxygen during the pain had been close to nonexistent. As if to add insult to injury, something hard and heavy hit him in the back of his head bouncing off of it and landing in front of him. Nursing the now growing bump, he found that it was a 4x4x4 inch metal cube that hit him. On top of the cube was a small note with writing that was not overly fancy in penmanship.

"By the way, I figured you might be a bit hungry. I hope you enjoy, you'll need it! ;)"

"God damn it Yukari…" He picked up the metal cube, and though the delivery could have been better and less painful he would not refuse it. Anyone else might think it could be used for a blunt weapon or forged into one or be sold! Whoever answered #2 is right, yet it's Sid himself that will be forging it. He opens his mouth, teeth transforming into a row of razor-sharp shark teeth as he bit into an edge of the cube. A few bites later, the entirety of the cube was within his mouth being shredded by his teeth. He swallowed, enjoying the taste of the good quality iron. He supposed he should thank Yukari later, as she did give him food that doubled as fuel for both his body and semblance.

His momentary enjoyment was brought to a halt, as he heard the growl of an all too familiar enemy. His mood soured immediately, a white glow beginning to surround his hands and arms. He brought his hands together, shaping them as if he would create a snowball. A white orb began growing in size between his hands. Just as quickly as it had formed, he brought his hands apart. The orb spread, its shape changing until it matched the weapon that it's user had sought. 5 seconds is what it took to create a dual-ended glaive. Its staff was four feet in length was a dark grey color with its blades a foot long each and colored a pristine white. He held the glaive slightly behind him, poised to counter any sort of attack that may come his way. He could make out a pair of yellow and red eyes leaving a trail of light as it grew closer to the dome, but he couldn't make out the shape just yet. Upon reaching the dome, he found himself face to face with what he would consider Grimm cannon fodder: a Beowolf.

The Beowolves are shaped similarly to that of a werewolf, its fur pitch black and white bone spikes protruding from its arms, back, and knees. Its hand and feet were tipped with sharp white claws and its head had bone armor on its skull. From what Sid could tell, it was a young one because of its size. Easy, he would have thought, if it wasn't for the 5 others that were walking behind it.

'Damn it, even here they plague my existence!' He stood still and allowed them to think they had an advantage, as they weren't very strong on their own. In numbers, however, they were still dangerous. They were predictable to an extent, but not as much compared to a person. It was easier to deal with a person compared to a Grimm if he were honest… but these Grimm were easily dealt with. They began to surround him, walking slowly anticipating his retreat. They could tell he was afraid, and to them, it meant that he was an easy target. What they didn't know is that he used that fear as a base for survival. The beowolf in facing Sid bent its hind legs down before launching itself at Sid, its right claw poised to strike him down. Sid closed his eyes and dodged under the claw. The beowolf wouldn't get away unscathed, however, as Sid slid his glaive across the wolfs torso bisecting it. Its two parts landed with a pathetic thump before beginning to dissolve into a black mist. Sid did not opt to stop there as he created another weapon in his left hand, a short sword, and threw it at the beowolf to his left before sprinting to the one at his right. It attempted to swipe at him with its left paw but he twisted his body clockwise avoiding the claws before swinging his glaive at its shoulder. Shluck! It's left arm was separated from its body, and it reared onto its hind legs in surprise. Its chest exposed, Sid stabbed his glaive directly into the heart of the creature before pulling it out and swinging it again. Shluk! Its body fell to the floor and dissipated along with its recently removed head. He looked over to where he threw the short sword, seeing it stick out of the other beowolf's head as its body started to turn into mist. 'Three left,' he thought, as he looked back at the three that were left. His eyes widened in shock, as he was sure that he counted 6 beowolf's total before beginning his attack. Looking at the lone beo- 'WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO THE BEOWOLF?!'

The Beowolf's body was… different for lack of a better term. Its body shape and structure altered, it now has a more humanoid look. More bone spikes protruded from its shoulders and some along its triceps, its head taking on a more wolfish appearance with a shorter snout compared to normal beowolf's. Its were ears now far more prominent atop its head and he noted that, particularly in the chest and its back, there was a lack of fur. Yes, you can tell the difference between pitch black fur and skin. The biggest difference, however, was the now floating bar above its head. It was similar to Yukari's bar, yet there was only one segment. That said, its bar was also yellow and Sid noticed that it had a name above its bar. G. Wulver. He presumed the G stood for Grimm, but he had no idea what the hell a Wulver was. Couldn't be as bad compared to a beowolf right?

He summoned another shortsword before tossing it at the Wulver, only for it to sidestep the sword. Sid was surprised, only a few Grimm were intelligent enough to dodge, and most did it out of instinct. This one, however, knew exactly what it was doing. It began stalking towards him before breaking into a charge. It was far faster compared to any beowolf that Sid had fought before, and he was caught unprepared for it as a result. It rammed into his chest with its shoulder before swiping both claws across his chest leaving long gashes both upon his clothes and his skin. He gasped at the pain, but grit his teeth and caught his foothold before retaliating on the Wulver with his glaive. A stab to the stomach, followed by a slice across the chest and a roundhouse kick to knock it backwards to give him some breathing room as his wounds began to knit together. His recovery was not painless, as his muscles shook from the pain of the regeneration that was occurring. He noted how the cuts took longer to heal compared to usual, as he realized that the creature had intentionally swiped its claws in the exact same spot so as to create a deeper gash in his chest. He looked at the bar above its head, now down by a quarter. He would presume this to be an indicator of enemy health. Before the creature regained its bearings, he charged it spinning his glaive and slicing it another three times across the chest before attempting to create another shortsword to impale the Wulver. Nothing happened, his reservoir of metal having been expended with the glaive and the two short swords so he ended up punching it in the stomach instead. It gave him some distance, but the Wulver was still able to retaliate and grabbed at his arm before tossing Sid in an overhead throw onto the ground. Sid landed on his back with a gasp as he tried to stab at the Wulver but it parried the weapon and disarmed him. He brought his legs into his chest as he kicked out at the Wulver before it could attempt to attack him on the ground, kicking it a few meters away. He could already feel the bruise beginning to form on his back, but it was healing. Not as fast as it would be if something pierced him or if parts of his body were broken, but the bruise would heal in time.

The Wulver was on all fours, now at half its health. It stayed on its fours, letting out an angry roar as its claws extended and turned bloody red, red veins now visible stretching across its arms, shoulders, and even its face. Sidonis knew that he couldn't screw around and that he needed to kill this thing as soon as possible. He jumped back towards the shortsword that he used to kill the beowolf with earlier, grabbing it and eating it in several bites. The short sword wasn't enough, however, he needed something longer to keep a relative distance away while attacking. He didn't have a choice, as he began channeling his semblance once more. Both hands came together and came apart as the weapon took shape. A spear now in his hands, four feet in length and with a single foot long blade he stood poised to take the Wulvers charge. A key thing to note is that now the spear's handle was colored a blood red, and the blade's center now was colored red as well. This was a result of his blood having been used as a catalyst for his metal forging, as there is iron within blood. The Wulver pounced on him, far faster compared to its previous non-enraged state. Sid anticipated this and thrust out his spear as it was in mid-air, letting it impale itself on the weapon. What he didn't expect was how much heavier it's attack was, so much so that the staff of the spear had also gone through the Wulver. It did not waste its time in following up its pounce as it began swiping wildly at Sid. Its longer claws were not undodgeable, but barely being grazed meant he was getting scratched, and that meant losing blood. Losing more blood was not an option, as with his heart rate already accelerated and his blood count lower than it should be he was beginning to feel nauseated and sleepy. He slid under its legs before pulling out the spear from behind it and impaling its backside once more. The Wulver swung around in a rage, backhanding Sid and sending him to the floor. Sid bounced twice before catching himself and stopping his momentum. He saw red, his rage beginning to ebb and flow beneath his very skin and his teeth having transformed back into the shark teeth he was born with as he let out out a mighty roar. He charged the Wulver, uppercutting it with his left fist before grappling it and repeatedly punching it in the face with his right. He let it go to bring his hands together and swung both to bash it again in the face, before grabbing its upper and lower jaw with each hand and pulling HARD. The Wulvers jaws were ripped apart, followed by it being split in half up to the waist before its body was tossed backwards. It was dead, soon dissolving into mist like all the other monsters.

Sidonis was trying to catch his breath, his breathing labored and rough. He fell to his knees as he clutched his chest where his heart is with his right hand, the anemia kicking in full force. He wanted nothing more than to sleep, but he feared not being able to wake up. He had to continue, he had to keep going.

CRACK!

The glass below him began to crack before the entirety of the dome shattered. He fell into the abyss, shouting in anger and shock. 'Is this how I'll die? Some stain on the ground?!' He thought angrily, but as he fell he noticed a light within the abyss. He was getting closer, the light growing ever so brighter as his vision was clouded with white once more. The last thing he recalled was how warm the light felt before he blacked out.


	3. Arc2CH1

**Arc 1 Chapter 1**

-Location updated…

Universe: My Hero Academia

Location: Midoriya Apartment (Outside)

Rain. The rain was the first thing Sid felt as he regained his consciousness. It was raining and raining hard, his clothes soaked to the brim and weighing down his body even more with all the extra weight. He looked up, finding himself laying face down on a street in the middle of the night.

'Am I back in Remnant? No, no these buildings look far too different. The vehicles and even the air look and feels different.' He tried to pick himself up but struggled as he lacked the strength to do so fully. He got onto all fours, then managed to crawl next to a vehicle to try and use it to support his weight and stand. He couldn't even stand, his legs felt like jelly and he wanted to just lie down again and keep sleeping. He could hear the repeated taps of the rain against the various surfaces around him… but there was something else.

tmp. tmp. Tmp. Tmp! TMP! TMP!

Was someone running in this rain? It was getting closer, whoever it was must be raring to get home.

"Are you okay?!"

Sidonis turned towards the voice, surprised that anyone had actually seen him in the dark. Then again, his hair wasn't so hard to miss. He looked at the teenage boy now kneeling in front of him, checking Sidonis head to toe in an attempt to diagnose his injuries. With how dark it was, Sidonis could only really make out an outline, the boy looking like one of those blacked out challenger fighters from smash bros before you unlocked them in his eyes.

CRACK!

The thunderous boom of lightning silenced any response Sid was about to bring out, the bolt having nearly struck him and the boy by a few meters. Another bolt struck down on Sid's opposite side, and his electroreceptors were going mad. He realized that they were about to be struck, so with what little energy he could muster he shoved the boy in front of him away. He might have used a bit too much force, as the boy landed on his back a few meters away with an audible OOF!

BOOM!

ZAAAAAAP!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

It hurt, and it hurt badly as he felt. His body spasmed as it took the force and charge of the lightning bolt head on, and the boy's horror it looked like electricity was surging towards Sidonis from the nearby electrical cables and power boxes. Even the cars weren't spared, as anything around Sid with any kind of electrical charge was promptly drained of any and all electricity. Just as quickly as it hit, it was gone. The street was in total darkness, any and all lights within the area drained of power. Sidonis lay flat on the floor again, steam rising from his body and the smell of singed flesh filled the boy's nostrils. He panicked slightly, before steeling himself as he picked himself up and ran towards Sidonis. He didn't think about any follow-up strikes or even if Sid's body was still charged, he needed help first and foremost. He couldn't look All Might in the eye, let alone accept his power if he couldn't save someone now! He turned Sid onto his back, checking for a pulse and for breathing. Both checked out, the guy was just unconscious despite having lethal amounts of electricity surge through him. His phone drained of battery, he was in no position to call for medical aid nor the police.

Tmp! Tmp! TMP! TMP!

"Izuku!" The now named boy hears from behind him. He looks back to see his mother running towards him, fear and concern in her eyes. "Izuku are you okay?!"

"I'm fine mom!" He turns back to Sid, "But he isn't! He's unconscious and he needs help! Does your phone have any battery?"

"No, it was drained and the apartments have no power either." She was internally panicking as she knew that the red-haired boy in front of her was the cause of all this. Yet, she couldn't bring herself to leave him there. Her son was right, he needed help. "Quickly Izuku! Grab one of his arms and I'll grab the other. We need to get him out of this rain and inside!"

"Yes, Mom!" A look of determination within his face, he made to do as his mother asked as they both began dragging him backwards towards their apartment.

…

About 30 minutes have passed since the shocking (no pun intended) events that occurred outside. Sid was on the couch, having been placed there since the Midoryas returned to their apartment with him in tow. Inko had begun filling a basin with water and grabbed a towel before bringing them to Sid. She had already lit up some candles and placed them throughout the apartment before having gone to look for Izuku. Izuku kneeled in front of the couch, worry evident on his face as to whether or not the person in front of him was going to survive. Inko knelt down with the basin, before dipping the towel into the water and bringing it out to wring it of excess moisture.

"Mom, what's with the basin?" Izuku asked, not entirely sure why she brought that out.

She didn't respond, opting to show him by reaching out for Sid's black coat and pulling it to the side. Izuku gasped, seeing his clothing bloody and shredded like that.

"Help me remove his upper clothing, we need to check for any injuries and I'd like to clean him up a bit. Who knows how long that blood's been on him." Inko said in a soft but commanding tone.

Izuku sat Sidonis up, his mother helping to keep him steady as his clothing was removed piece by piece. Literally. The fight with the Wulver had done him no favors, as most of his inner clothing was too shredded to be salvageable. It did not explain why his outer cloak was undamaged, but it was still bloody. His shirt was promptly tossed into the trash, and now that he was shirtless Inko had begun wiping down his body to clean him of the dried blood. They knew it was his blood, but there were no injuries found on his body. No scratches, no scars, nothing. Realizing that she was staring and not doing anything, she shook her head before returning to the task at hand. She looked toward Izuku.

"I think that's the best we can do for now… Can you go to the closet and grab him a spare blanket?"

"Of course!" He walked with a fast pace, reaching the closet and grabbing the blanket that she requested. "Is this one alright?" He held it up approaching a candle.

"Yes, that's fine. Bring it here and drape it over him, we'll see how he fares in the morning." She yawned. "It's late, we should head to bed"

Izuku couldn't help himself as he yawned too. "Ok, mom. Good night."

"Good night sweetie"

Both returned to their respective rooms after cleaning themselves up, falling asleep as soon as they hit their beds. They've had enough excitement for the day.

Hours past, and at about 4 am Sidonis woke up. His body hurt all over, but at least it didn't feel like it was on fire. He didn't recognize his immediate surroundings, taking note of the candlelit apartment. He noted that it was still dark outside from the window down the hallway. It was also raining it seemed, but noting the lack of sunlight he judged that it was currently late at night or very early morning. He sat up, his bones cracking from the motion. It was not painless, he felt like he was bruised all over. He recalled being struck by lightning, blue colored electricity all around him and the boy that had attempted to save him. He was powerless to do anything, but he still attempted nonetheless.

'I will not forget that kindness that the boy offered to me. He didn't even know me but was so dead set on saving me even with the terrible weather. He's so scrawny too! How did he even get me here?'

He then realized that he was shirtless, his shirt nowhere to be found and his coat hanging upon the coat rack by the door. He still retained his pants and boots, and still had his scroll in his pocket assuming it even worked. Likely not, probably fried after all the electricity that went through him. He pulled it out and attempted to activate it to find that he was right. It wasn't turning on, but that wasn't the issue at the current moment. The issue was that the scroll was literally sinking into his skin! He tried grabbing at it, but it was already too late. His hand had consumed his scroll as if it was sinking through quicksand.

ASSIMILATION COMPLETE

"What?!" Sidonis yelled out in a voice slightly louder than he wanted to before slapping his hands on his mouth. He hadn't wanted to wake up his saviors, he likely kept them up late as a result of them having taken care of his injuries. Or rather, having attempted to. He was at least thankful that they tried, and that they had cleaned off the dried blood on his body.

SCROLL FUNCTIONS INTEGRATED

TELECOMMUNICATIONS - UNLOCKED

INSTANT MESSAGING - UNLOCKED

AURA METER HUD - UNLOCKED

MUSIC - UNLOCKED

Music - Persona 5: Beneath the Mask (Rain, Instrumental)

He could hear the music beginning to play around him, almost as if he had headphones on and yet it was so much better. Every instrument clear and precise… he felt himself relaxing and sinking onto the couch hearing both the music and the pitter patter of rain outside. How long had it been since he'd been able to relax like this? How long had it been since he's had an actual roof above himself? How long had it been since he's felt this safe? He would wager almost 8 years. He had just turned 27 about 2 months back… so yeah it was close enough of a guess for him. He closed his eyes, letting himself enjoy the peacefulness. He wouldn't of minded going back to sleep, but he wasn't tired anymore. He shifted his legs so that they were crossed, placing his hands on his knees as he exhaled and inhaled in a rhythmic fashion. Meditation was a great way to go about increasing his aura reserves, and the more aura he had the better chance he had at surviving. Half an hour passes before a screen appears in front of him breaking his concentration.

WELCOME, USER, TO YOUR NEW ADVENTURE FILLED WITH WONDER AND DANGER ALIKE!

BEFORE YOU CONTINUE, YOU HAVE THE OPTION OF VIEWING THE TUTORIAL OF THIS POWER! WOULD YOU LIKE TO DO SO?

He looked at the screen, eyebrow raised at such an obvious question. Of course he would, only a fool would refuse to accept help especially if said fool didn't know what they were doing! He was about to press the green YES before the YES/NO options disappeared. The previous text had changed too.

JUST KIDDING, ONCE YOU PRESSED YES AT AGREEING TO THIS JOURNEY YOU FORFEITED ALL RIGHTS TO ANY SORT OF AID ON OUR BEHALF! YOU'RE ON YOUR OWN, BUT THAT'S NEVER BEEN A PROBLEM FOR YOU HAS IT?

Sighing, and facepalming upon finishing that last sentence he thought, 'What in the hell did I just sign myself up for.' He was annoyed, whatever this was it was toying with him. 'Fine, I'll make do without your aid then.'

GOOD ANSWER! I WAS JUST ABOUT TO TAKE THAT BACK BUT I CAN SEE THAT YOU'RE A MAN OF YOUR WORD!

'Wait! No! That's not fair!'

LIFE ISN'T FAIR BUCKO! LISTEN I'LL THROW YOU A BONE HERE, JUST SAY OR THINK 'MENU' AND IT'LL START YOU OFF AS NORMAL! BESIDES, WHAT GOOD IS OUR EXPLANATION WHEN YOU CAN EXPERIENCE IT FIRST HAND?

'Hmmm… you're not wrong. Alright then. Menu.'

Various menu options popped up, he recognized a few of them from the scroll fusion that occurred. They were positioned closer to his right side. On his left, there was a largely empty and black box labeled MAP. It made sense, he had yet to explore the area and it's not like he could of gotten a good view last night either. In the center were the most prominent menu options: Objectives, Contracts, Inventory, and Stats.

I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING! WHY IS IT CALLED OBJECTIVES INSTEAD OF QUESTS? WELL DESPITE THIS BEING SIMILAR TO A GAME, IT IS NOT! YOU CAN AND WILL DIE! BESIDES, AS I SAID BEFORE WE ARE NOT HELPING YOU! YOU'RE DOING THIS OFF OF YOUR OWN POWER!

'Frankly I was more interested in the Contracts, but thanks for the info.' Sidonis thought smugly.

YOUR WELCOME! NOW, DON'T LET ME KEEP YOU WAITING! GO ON! PRESS THE BUTTON!

'Alright alright.' He taps on the Contracts box, a new screen appears showing a list of boxes but only the top two are not empty/greyed out. The first reads 'Ghost of Sparta' and the second 'Demon of Empire City'. He taps the first box. It expands taking up the entirety of the screen showing him a leveling tree of sorts ( **A/N:** think of the newest God of War skill trees). There are two tabs at the top: Leviathan Combat and Blades Combat. The both are greyed out, all skills within the tree also greyed out and blocked with a lock. Odd, but he supposed it would be something that he would unlock at a later point in time. He went back to the list of contracts and selected the second box. Like before, it expanded and took up the screen… but this time the skill tree was different. (Imagine the style of InFamous: Second Son's skill tree redone for Cole). On the left were a variety of abilities listed, but only one seemed to be able to expand to another to create the web of powers to unlock. Looking at what he had to start with, he noted that he had access to view two abilities under Electrokinesis. Currently, he has unlocked Electric Drain and Lightning Bolt. They were very basic abilities... and he recognized them well. Yes, games existed in Remnant and this was one of the few Sidonis had played, but he was confused as to why he started with so little.

EASY EXPLANATION! THINK ABOUT IT THIS WAY, YOU'VE JUST GOTTEN YOUR POWER AND YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU'RE DOING WITH IT! IT'S THE SAME WAY YOU DON'T CRAFT WEAPONS YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO USE! YOU'LL LEARN TO UNLOCK EVEN THE BASIC OPTIONS DOWN THE LINE, AS WELL AS THE MORE ADVANCED TRICKS TOO! THESE STARTER ABILITIES WERE DEEMED MANDATORY, SO ENJOY!

Sid sweat-dropped at the antics of whatever was walking him through this. He was annoyed at the lack of starting abilities, but the thing had a point. He'll learn them one way or another, and hopefully without too much trouble.

THE REST SHOULD BE SELF EXPLANATORY TO YOU! SURVIVE, AND ENJOY YOUR NEW LIFE! TOODLES!

Static!


	4. Arc2CH2

**Arc 1 Chapter 2**

Static!

He flinched at the sudden static filling his ears. He noticed that the music had stopped playing but he wasn't too concerned about it. He looked back to the window, the rain still having not let up but noted to himself that it was brighter compared to before. How much time had passed?

He heard the door open behind him, turning to look at whoever ever it was that lived within this apartment. He found himself staring at a green-haired woman. Her hair was short and she has it tied with a ponytail to the left. She wasn't necessarily skinny, but he would opt to call her plump. She wore a pink V-neck sweater and a white undershirt with a blue skirt that reached her knees. Her appearance was completed with white socks and pink fuzzy slippers on her feet. He stayed seated, not wanting to stand as he didn't know if he could properly stand and he didn't know how she would react. Her face said it all, she was afraid… and yet, she was concerned. Neither one moved, nor had said anything. To him, the woman's behavior was perfectly justified. He raised his hands in a placating manner, going as far as to fully extend his arms above his head. He kept his palms up, to give her the idea that if he was able to shoot anything he wasn't going to be aiming at her. It seemed to work, as she let out a breath she didn't even realize she was holding. She saw what he did last night, whatever it was, and he wanted to make sure she understood that he was no threat to her. She stiffened as he made to get up off the couch, but made no effort to move. She shook an anticipation and worry, as he took a moment to catch his balance before beginning to walk slowly towards her. He stopped by the entrance of the hallway, his hands still in the air as he began to kneel. He leaned his upper body down, the back of his palms now placed on the floor and his head face down but not on the floor. He spoke in as soft and a steady tone as possible, "Miss... If you can understand me, I mean you no harm nor do I intend to do any."

She was caught unprepared, as she had assumed that he was going to do something to her. Her anxiety grew as she sputtered, "A-Ah! I-I c-can hear y-you per-perfectly fine!" The last few words rushed, the iconic Midoriya stuttering taking hold of her speech.

He raised his head to look at her again, as he brought his hands onto his lap. "I have you and the boy to thank for taking care of myself thus far. Would I be wrong in assuming that he is your son?"

She froze at the mention of her son. She neither confirmed nor denied the question, staying silent. She didn't miss the hurt look in his eyes, as he looked away. She had almost thought she imagined his whispering, but she knew what she heard.

"Even here I'm seen as a freak… a threat… a monster." He sighed, before continuing in a louder voice, "I seem to be causing you distress with my presence, I am sorry. I… I'll just go." He stood up and turned around to walk towards the coat rack, reaching for his coat when his stomach made it's voice known. He grabbed at his stomach, groaning slightly as he had forgotten the last time he had been able to eat. Metal was filling, sure, but it could only do so much especially if it was used as quickly as he had done so against the Grimm.

Inko looked at him in pity and guilt. She hadn't meant to make him feel so bad, and after hearing how loud his stomach growled she was sure that he hadn't eaten in days. His words echoed into her head, vividly recalling how despondent he had looked during his whispering. 'Freak? Threat? Monster? Just what has this child gone through? She turned as she heard the door to Izuku's room open, seeing him step out and look at her with curious eyes. He looked at over at Sid, then back at his mom. He was confused as to why he was making to leave, but looking at the quivering form of his mother he understood her fears. It wasn't like he wasn't anxious either seeing power like that flow out of him, but he felt guilty. Again, he was stuck in a situation where he was powerless to do anything and HE ended up getting saved instead. If it wasn't for the stranger, he would have likely died from the voltage. It's a miracle that he's alive in the first place. He needed to say something, and do so now.

"U-U-Um… Ex-Excuse me!"

Sid paused, before turning to the boy. Now getting a good look at him, he took in his image. He was scrawny, dark green and messy green and black(?) hair atop his head. His attire a simple white t-shirt and some grey sweatpants, there was really not much to look at. Sid changed his mind when he made eye contact with Izuku, as his eyes shone with a determination not unlike his own. Slightly and symmetrically freckled face aside, those round dark-green eyes spoke to him. Stop what you are doing, and listen to me. It was not a command, no, but a request. A request he could not and would not refuse. He raised his eyebrow at the boy, silently telling him to go on and state what he wished to say.

Izuku bowed, his body nearly at a 90-degree angle as he nearly yelled, "T-Thank you for saving my life!"

Sid's eyes widened in shock as Inko gasped. He was being thanked? By a human no-less? Then again he likely didn't know that Sid was part Faunus but concerning that light show that happened yesterday… he was surprised. There was no mistaking the fear in his voice, but it was usurped by the sheer gratitude in his voice. It was overwhelming, he couldn't even formulate a response. Inko did not miss Sid's reaction, but there was a more pressing concern on her mind.

"Izuku? W-What are you talking about?" She asked her son, also in shock.

"M-Mom! If it weren't for him, I would have been electrified by the rainstorm! He pushed me out of the way!"

Inko's eyes shrunk, her guilt growing exponentially at her recent treatment of the boy across the room. One look at Izuku was all it took for her to be convinced of him telling the truth. Tears began welling up in her eyes… she already feared for her son's safety after that sludge villain had attacked him and Katsuki, but to have almost lost him and treat his savior as she did? She felt horrible. She sank to her knees, before setting herself to a kneeling bow before Sid. She cried out, tears flowing from her eyes.

"Th-Th-Thank you! Thank you so much for saving my baby! Thank you!"

Seeing his mom kneel, his immediately did the same. They yelled out at the same time.

"Thank you for saving my life!"

"Thank you for saving my son!"

Sid was shocked. Flabbergasted. Astounded. All of those words and then some at the behavior of the mother-son duo in front of him. The mother had done a complete 180 for her behavior towards him and her son was practically a carbon copy of his mom… well except the gender difference and other stuff but you get the point. He wanted to laugh, it was his best way to deal with situations like these… and yet he couldn't. He opted to break his silence instead.

"P-Please, raise yourselves." Great, now he caught their stuttering too. "Let's just take a moment to calm down and relax, yeah? I… *sigh* I quite frankly am still a bit out of it and I'm not entirely sure I can recall the past events correctly. Let's sit at the table and chat a bit, I don't know if what I remember is right so I'd like for someone to recount what exactly happened. Does that sound ok to you both?"

They looked up at him and nodded their heads.

"Good. Great! Please, do raise yourselves. I've never had anyone bow to me like that and it's really embarrassing," he says as he scratches the back of his head. They nodded, as they all moved towards the table where they each took a seat. Sidonis was on one side and both Midoriyas took the opposite. "So!" Sidonis leaned into the table, elbows not on the surface and his hands clasped together. "I suppose I'll begin the introductions! My name is Sidonis. Sidonis Nihlus Kryik. Oh and before I forget, please refer to me as Sidonis or Sid. Add the -san if you wish, though I'm perfectly content without it. Now, may I know the names of the both of you?" He smiled. Not necessarily because he was happy, though he kind of was, but because he wanted to try and lift their spirits. He was sad enough on his own, no need to drag others down with him.

"I am Midoriya Inko," began the now named Inko. She gestured over to Izuku, "This is my son, Midoriya Izuku."

"Hello, nice to meet you Kryik-san!"

Sid raised an eyebrow, unimpressed at the name but humbled at how respectful Izuku decided to be.

"Please, just Sidonis or Sid. You can even call me Nihlus! I know it's a matter of respect for you guys but considering the circumstances I would say you've more than earned the right to call me by my first name, no?"

"A-Ah! I'm sorry Kry-Nihlus-san!"

"Well, that's a start. Will you do the same, mam?"

"No, it's fine Sidonis-san. I'll ask that you do the same for me then, just call me Inko."

Izuku quickly and awkwardly chipped in, "Call me Izuku!"

Sid smiled even wider, "Ok! Very nice to meet you Izuku and Inko Midoriya!"

They smiled at that, happy that the previous tension in the room was dissipating so quickly.

"Now then, before we continue any further I'd like to ask a question," his tone growing serious. The Midoriyas stiffened, not entirely sure what to expect. They looked at each other for a second before looking back at Sidonis.

"Where am I?"

Silence. Sid supposed it was a really weird and random question to them… but it was a legitimate question. Izuku was the first to break the silence.

"Wha-What do you mean?"

"I meant exactly as I said. Where am I?"

"Ummm… you're in Musutafu?"

"I thought I was asking the question." Sid chuckled.

"S-Sorry! You are in the city of Musutafu!"

"..." Sid tilted his head slightly. "And where is that?"

"You don't know this country's name?"

"Didn't even know I was in a country."

"W-What?!"

"I mean what I say when I said that I REALLY don't know where I am."

"Musutafu, Japan? Asia? Earth? Milky Way Galaxy?!" Izuku's voice rang higher with every question.

"Oh boy…"

Now was time for Inko to pop in, "You mean to say that you aren't from this world?"

"Mam, at this rate I don't even think I'm from the same universe…" His hands on his face, he sighed a very tired sigh. 'I guess this is what they meant when they said new adventure…'

"T-that would mean that the lightning from yesterday wasn't your q-quirk?" Izuku asked incredulously.

"Quirk? I mean I suppose I'm quirky but I don't think we'd be talking about the same "quirk" here."

"I…" Izuku didn't know what to say. First the incident with sludge villain and then All Might's offer and now this? He held his hands to the side of his head, "I don't know what to think anymore."

"Then don't think. Observe, acknowledge, and learn. It's what I've done for the past 8 years, and It's helped me deal with even the most inconceivable things. It's how I've survived, no other choice if you're alone the entire time."

Inko responded, "8 years? How young were you back then?"

"Uh…" Sid looked contemplative as if he wasn't entirely sure of his answer. "19? 20? No, no 19 for sure. I just turned 27 about 3 months back so…"

"What?"

"What?"

Sid was confused at their synchronous what. Was it so hard to believe that he was 27 years old?

"Y-You're kidding, right? You're not 27! You're no more than 18 at most!" Inko yelled out, her disbelief evident at Sid's proclamation.

"No older than 18? I mean I know that I look somewhat young but that's impossible…"

Izuku piped in, "She's right Nihlus-san. You… you look younger than you say you are."

"What?! That's impossible I-" He cut himself off, remembering his previous words. Taking a moment to compose himself he asked, "Do you have a mirror that I could look into, just to confirm for myself?"

Inko motioned at another door in the hallway, "Yes, in our bathroom, go ahead."

Sidonis stood, muttering an "Excuse me" as he briskly walked over and entered the bathroom. He tried turning on the light, having forgotten that there was no electricity. 'Duh, I likely fucked up the substation… or maybe it shut itself off to prevent any more electricity from being drained.' He shook his head at the thoughts, there was enough light from the candles within that he could see himself in the mirror. The results were… surprising. He did look like he was 17 again, and it would explain why he felt so much more full of energy than before. 'I'm back to where I was before THAT happened then…' His thoughts turning dark momentarily before he shook his head again. 'Now is not the time, I should be getting back to them.'

He walked out of the bathroom before shutting the door softly, walking back to the table where Izuku was still seated. Inko was rummaging through the fridge, pulling out some eggs and a few other ingredients to cook. 'Right, breakfast is a thing,' Sid thought, as he began to walk back to where he was seated earlier. He stopped at the table, before reaching his seat. Izuku noticed Sid looking at the lamp above the table. He was about to ask Sid what was wrong when Sid beat him to it.

"Hey, Izuku."

"Yes, Nihlus-san?"

"Just want to try and confirm something. Nothing exploded or burnt out did it?"

"No, the electricity just went out."

"I see…"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, I have a feeling that I may have caused the substation that powers this area to shut itself off. If I'm correct, I didn't fry and/or destroy that and merely drained enough power for it to activate some sort of failsafe. I wouldn't be wrong in assuming that there are some electricians with electric based quirks right?"

"Yes, it's a useful quirk to have in that sort of field!"

"With that being said, I have an inkling that I may be able to output the electricity that I drained as well."

"You can?!"

"I might, I'm not sure yet. If I'm correct though, I might be able to restart power for this area…"

"Are you serious!" Izuku yelled, shocked at the possibility of such a thing.

"Completely, but again I don't know what will happen. I'm not even sure as to how to get it out in the first place…"

Inko interrupted, pitching in her thoughts. "I will admit that it would be very nice to have power again, however, I would ask that you not test anything here. I don't think it would be good if anything blew up inside. That, and I'll be finished with breakfast soon." She stated as she took out some pots and pans for cooking. This perked up Sidonis, his previous hunger returning with a vengeance. His mouth watered, the thought of a home cooked meal within a peaceful environment almost seemed too good to be true! Suddenly, it hit him. This was not his home, she was going to cook for herself and her son. 'They've done enough for me as it is for me to just assume that she was going to cook me breakfast. Damn it, I'm not that kind of person!' Frustrated, he decided to speak his mind.

"Ummmm…. Inko?"

"Yes, dear?"

Blushing slightly at being called dear, he responded, "This goes for you too Izuku, I had just wanted to say thanks again for having given me shelter and aid…"

Izuku interrupted, "You're leaving?"

Ink followed up, "And not going to eat?"

Sid flinched, they sounded so surprised and almost hurt at his predicted leave. "I don't want to impose, I've already taken much from you and I've so little to return in favor."

Inko stared at Sidonis in shock. He had saved her son and yet he believes it to be such a LITTLE thing? She was humbled at the thought, the boy had a good heart on him it seems even if it did seem otherwise. She held her hand up at Sidonis before he could utter another word.

"Dear, sit down and let me finish cooking. I heard your stomach earlier and I can only assume you haven't eaten in days. On top of that, I want you to get that thought out of your head this instant! You saved my son at the cost of your own health, and I said before that I will never be able to repay you for that. Some food is the least I can give you, now SIT." She said that last word with a stern glare, causing him to flinch again before he scurried over to the seat with his hands in his lap looking down at them while he twiddled his thumbs. "Good, do you like your eggs in any specific way dear?"

Sid looked up, "Um… no, not necessarily. Whatever is easier for you, I'm not a picky eater."

She gave him a small smile, he really did want to inconvenience them as little as possible. It was heartwarming, almost as if he were a variant of Izuku. She was about to drop the eggs into a pan when she heard Sidonis speak.

"Inko! Please wait!"

She put the ingredients in her hand back on the counter before turning to look at him. She asked, "What is it?"

"So, I'm sure that this is a totally random question to ask but I'll ask it anyway and for good purpose!" He spoke that a bit too fast, his anxiety rising at him thinking he was being rude in interrupting her from cooking for the second time. "How old are your cooking utensils?"

Inko blinked. "Eh?"

"Um… how about I say it this way. Are your current utensils, pots, pans and the like giving you problems? Would you think about replacing them or wanting them replaced anytime soon? Like, say that pan right there, it looks quite old and I'm sure you'd do well with a new one!"

"Umm… well, I suppose it would be nice to have some new cookware, but I can't afford anything new at the current moment. I'm fine making do with what I have."

"Well, allow me to give you something new then! May I see the pan?"

Inko and Izuku stared at Sidonis, not knowing at all what he was thinking.

"Um… o-ok?" She grabbed the handle of the pan, before slowly giving it to Sidonis. He spun it slowly in his hands, getting a feel for its weight and scrutinizing it with his eyes. He brought it closer to face and Inko yelled out "Be careful! It's still-"

Sidonis opened his mouth, his previously human teeth now a line of sharp shark teeth, before biting into the pan.

Om! Nom!

A few bites were all it took as he finished eating the pan including the handle. He took a quick glance at the Midoriyas, before covering his mouth in an attempt to stop his giggling. It was comical, Inko's jaws were on the floor and Izuku's were on the table with both of their eyes wide open and nearly bulging out of their sockets. Controlling his giggles, he finished chewing the last of the metal in his mouth before he swallowed. He lifted both of his hands, as a white glow began to surround them. He looked at Inko and then at Izuku before he brought them within half a foot of each other as a white orb began growing slowly between them. He could have done this much faster, he had plenty of experience using his semblance so that kind of thing was child's play for him. Yet, looking at the now starstruck look on their faces made the slow and steady route all the more worth it to him. He swore he thought Izuku's eyes literally turn into stars. Sidonis focused on the orb in front of him, now about the size of a softball as it flattened. It spread in diameter as the dip of the pan was formed. The base now finished, the handle began growing on the side opposite of Sidonis. The white glow died down, a shiny stainless steel pan now in his hands. He gave it a once over, before offering it to Inko with the handle facing her.

"Wooooooooow!" Izuku had his hands on the table, his eyes still starry as he gaped in wonder at what just occurred in front of him. "Th-That's so Cooooool! Mom! It's brand new! Can I see it?"

Inko was gobsmacked. First, he ate the pan, and then he made it again out of thin air? She felt the weight of the pan and found it to be light and yet very sturdy. She held out the pan for Izuku, as he grabbed it gingerly before giving it a look over himself. 'It really is brand new! The pan feels light, the handle is hollow and has holes to allow for airflow, it feels really really sturdy!' He put a hand to his mouth as his mind started to run at a million miles per hour. First off, his teeth turned sharp and triangular similar to a shark. He had no adverse effects to the heat of the pan nor to eating it in general. Then he was able to recreate it as if it was made by a professional blacksmith! Could he do this with other metals such as copper and iron? Could he make wires? What about weapons? Armor? The number of things that he could possibly create are-"

"Uh… Izuku?"

-practically endless if he could freely shape the metal? Can he transform any metal to another? Or could he only use stainless steel because the pan was of that type? It wouldn't explain why its suddenly so much strong-

"Izuku!"

"Gah!"

Izuku looked at Sidonis, seeing him smiling while he shook his head.

"You started muttering up a storm there buddy, a good few points though concerning my ability. Mind handing that back to yer Ma so she can start cookin?" A bit of his accent began to slip through, clearing his throat as he began again. "I'll be happy to tell you more of what I just did, let's just eat first yeah?"

"R-Right! Sorry about that! Here mom." Izuku handed his mom the pan. She was about to turn around to test it out and continue cooking before Sidonis had interrupted again.

"One more thing!" Inko looked at Sidonis with a raised eyebrow. Sheepishly, he asked, "If… If it's alright with you I'd like to ask if I could help you cook? Or maybe I could cook for you two instead?"

She was surprised at the request, before she uttered out, "You can cook?"

"I'd like to think so! Shocking I know, and I don't blame ya but I had to do better than eating the same thing every day. My tongue would have likely came to life and strangled me in my sleep if I did that. Admittedly a really REALLY weird thing to pick up since I traveled a lot, but I can say for sure that I know how to do it!" He looked at Inko with pleading eyes. "I'll be far more willing to accept your offer of breakfast, but I insist on cooking for you two! I feel bad enough that you're continuing to commit resources to me, and I know what you said earlier but I can't simply accept that. I'd argue that my offer of cooking is a good middle ground option, no?"

It would seem that there was no end to the surprises for Inko. She sighed, she was tired but she wasn't too convinced at letting someone else take over her kitchen. She looked at Izuku, and he shrugged. She looked back at Sidonis before nodding and placing the pan on the stove before stepping back and seating herself at the table next to Izuku. Sidonis stood up, walking towards the countertop before taking a look around. He turned to Inko.

"Would you like me to upgrade the rest of your cookware while I'm up here?"

"N-No! There's no need, I appreciate it but I don't want to abuse your kindness and abilities."

"Nonsense, I'd be happy to!"

She didn't even get a chance to continue refusing, as he started eating the rest of her cookware. It didn't take him long, his movement a blur as he searched through the cabinets and drawers for other pots and pans as he ate those too. He replaced the previous pot he ate in the midst of eating the next one, so as he wouldn't forget what exactly was being eaten. He didn't want to leave them short especially if he was the one offering his service. Once finished, he began to blur around the kitchen area again in search of ingredients. She already had a few eggs out, so he figured he'd make some omelets so he grabbed some cheese and some ham from the fridge. No one seemed to notice that it was working, considering the lack of electricity, except for Izuku. He opted to remain silent and observe. Sidonis sliced a piece of the ham and then chopped it into cubes. Before he could reach for the eggs, a notification screen popped up in front of him.

RECIPE BROWSER ACTIVATED!

ALL KNOWN RECIPES CONVERTED!

A screen appeared, giving him the recipe of a souffle omelet with ham and cheese. He swiped it away immediately, scoffing at the thought of needing a recipe for something as simple as this. He started cracking the eggs, ensuring there was enough for both Inko and Izuku with the first omelet. He noted the bag of rice on the sidelines, he figured some carbohydrates would round out the meal, so he went about setting a pot for boiling the rice before Inko spoke out to him.

"Ah! Don't worry about the rice! I alre- Oh wait…"

Right, there was no electricity to use it. Sure enough, he looked and there it was. It looked so simple, so plain, and it was a unitasker. It seemed so lazy to use something like that, but he supposed he would let this one slide. He reached for the cooker, just barely grazing it as it suddenly turned on. He wasn't sure how, as nothing else seemed to have been working electricity wise. Was this his doing? He looked at the timer, noting that it was set to 10 minutes. Plenty of time to cook an omelet he figured, so he began the omelet process anew. Beat the eggs, butter the pan a bit, toss eggs in to cook and add in ham and cheese before folding and VOILA! An omelet!

Ding!

The rice was done. He grabbed three plates as he scooped the contents of the cooker onto all three before slicing the omelet in the pan into three pieces. He put the pieces on the plates before grabbing some chopsticks and setting them on top. He walked back over to the table holding the plates for Inko and Izuku as he set them down in front of them. He took a few steps back and gave a slight bow and a smile.

"Enjoy!"

He walked back to the counter to grab his plate, humming a random tune as he walked back to his seat. As he sat down, he noted that neither of them had started eating yet. Concerned he asked, "Why haven't you started eating yet? Is there a problem with the food?"

Izuku responded, "N-No! It looks great! We… we just wanted to wait for you to sit down. We didn't want to be rude and start eating without you."

Sidonis was surprised, they really were kind people. "Thanks," he began, "I appreciate the gesture wholeheartedly. Let's not keep you waiting shall we?" The three of them uttered a quick "Itadakimasu!" as they had begun to eat their meal. Both Inko and Izuku were surprised, the egg was fluffy and seasoned perfectly and the addition of ham and cheese just made it that much better. They all ate at a steady pace, savoring the meal with Sidonis notably eating slower than either of the Midoriyas. Inko had noticed something though, as when she looked at Sid's plate she saw that he had served himself far less than what she and Izuku were given. Even his piece of the omelet was smaller…

"Sidonis?"

He was caught putting a piece of the omelet in his mouth, uttering a quick "Hm?"

"Is… Is that enough food for you? You barely have anything on your plate!"

Izuku had paused his eating and saw what his mother was getting at. If he were to guess, he would estimate that he and his mom were served 90% of the food that was made.

"Why did you serve yourself so little?" Inko had asked. Her maternal instincts and traits kicking in as she glared at Sidonis, "Don't think I didn't hear your stomach growl earlier! A boy your age and size surely needs more than those measly scraps you served for yourself!" She split her omelet in half and did the same for her rice before reaching over and putting the extra food on Sid's plate before he could even respond, let alone refuse the extra food. "Eat." It was not a request, it was a command and it left no room for argument. Izuku had done the exact same, now leaving Sidonis with a proper share of food.

His eyes wide at their actions, he couldn't even formulate the words needed to express himself. He frowned, as he felt his emotions begin to bubble within him. They were being so nice to him, a stranger! He felt happy! He felt warm! He felt safe! He never would have thought that he would ever remember what home felt like and this family was giving just that to him. He's met some nice people before, yes, but no one ever came close to just how giving the two in front of him were. How gratuitous. How caring. He looked at the food in front of him. It still wouldn't be enough to fill him up, but it was far better compared to what he would have eaten if Inko hadn't noticed. Yet, deep within his mind dark thoughts taunted him reminding him of his deeds, his past, his sins. Another thought popped into his head, ebbed on by his selfishness. He didn't want to leave. He didn't want to rid himself of these wonderful feelings after having experienced them again. He was at an impasse. They were being kind to a person, it wasn't the same as being kind to a monster. They were only being kind because they felt that they owed him a debt… He would see their true character, by telling them the truth. Only then would he decide. He gave a small smile to give them some form of assurance, saying "Thank you" before continuing to eat. Neither of the Midoriyas was assured though, they could tell that something was eating at him but they opted to stay silent and continue eating.


	5. Arc2CH3

**Arc 1 Chapter 3**

It wasn't long before Sidonis and the others finished eating. He had helped clean up and had even done the dishes, much to Inko's chagrin, before they all sat down within the living room. Inko and Izuku occupied the couch where Sidonis had slept on while Sidonis sat to their left. One of his legs slightly stretched out while the other was raised, knee to his chest as he rested both his hand and his head on it. He needed to tell them the truth. He would not abuse their kindness, nor allow them to waste it upon someone who didn't deserve it. Inko and Izuku had been well aware that he wanted to say something, so they waited to let him speak. It wasn't long before he did.

"So… Um… well before I go about telling you about how my ability, or rather in this case abilities work I'd like to set a few things straight. I hope you no don't mind Izuku, this is… I suppose it wouldn't be wrong to say that it's really important that I get this out there to you two."

"I don't mind waiting! Please, take your time! I am curious to know, however, what exactly is so important to you. You sound like you don't even want to talk about it… you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Inko was ready to follow up, "Please dear, don't force yourself. Whatever it is that you want to tell us please do so at your own pace."

Their words only made Sidonis want to tell them even more, he just wasn't sure where to start. He began, "Well, for starters we've established that I have no knowledge of the world. To clarify, I don't have knowledge of the world because I am not from this world. I come from a world by the name of Remnant." Sid paused, noting Izuku had wanted to say something before raising his hand to silence him. "Please, I ask that you allow me to say my part without interruptions. It'll make this easier for me to get this out of the way, and then you can do or ask whatever you wish. Is that fair? That goes for you as well, Inko" They nodded, so he began anew.

(A/N: Warning! Very VERY expository.)

"Let's see… ah, right! I had said that I was from Remnant. No clue how far it is right now, and quite frankly I don't care." His tone turned dark. "As it stands right now, I would be perfectly happy to never return there again." Both Midoriyas had stiffened at his tone but otherwise stayed silent. "I was born within a place that many called, Atlas. A beautiful city, and very technological in its roots. Very cold, but it was manageable. The area and the creations of Atlas were beautiful. It's people, on the other hand, were not. You see, I'm not entirely human. I'm half of that, but also have of another race in Remnant caused Faunus. You can think of Faunus as humans but with a variety of animalistic traits. Some have great night vision, some have ears of a dog or maybe a cat, some have gills or even fins! Me, well I have these." He opened his mouth and pointed at his transformed teeth, poking one of them with his fingers slightly to draw blood to emphasize how sharp they were. He showed them the drop of blood that started accumulating on his finger before he stuck it in his mouth, licking off the blood as the wound had already healed. "I'm half Faunus, a shark Faunus to be exact. Though instead of scales, fins, or gills I got the ability to switch between the teeth of a human and a shark. Got a mean bite too, plus I even have some electromagnetic sense if you will. Add on a good sense of smell and you have me! The only real bad part is that I kind of go into a frenzied state upon smelling or seeing blood. It takes a bit for me to go over the edge, but if I ingest it the effect is almost instantaneous. If anything, I would equate this to what you all would consider a quirk in this world." He hummed, taking a moment to breathe before he began again.

"My mother and father were… influential to say the least. Both were doctors, experts in their field. My father was a Faunus, a shark Faunus, and my mother a human. You might think, oh it's love! Nothing wrong with that! Wrong. There was love, no doubt about it, but their respective families always hated the other side that wasn't of their own race. My mother and father were all I ever knew, never knew any uncles, cousins, or even grandparents as not a single one gave a damn about me. They condemned me, saying I should have never been born. I was an abomination, nothing like me should have existed. I was not pure. Did I care? Yes, absolutely. My parents were devastated too, their families having turned their backs on them like that… it… it hurt." His fists clenched as he took a heavy breath, calming himself down enough to continue. "It especially hurt my father, as our family was frankly all that was ever on his mind. He would make as much time for me and my mother as possible, but it wasn't much. We understood how busy my father was though, his race did not do him any favors. See, in my world the Faunus back then were treated as slaves, the humans believing themselves to be vastly superior. The Faunus didn't take that sitting down though, as there was a rights-revolution that lasted for 3 years. They got some rights, sure, but there's still plenty of racist assholes who'll go about doing as they please." He grits his teeth, his voice seething in anger.

"My father was not spared. Constantly scrutinized and belittled by his supervisors and those of higher rank despite the fact that he was the only Faunus in the area who could remotely perform a surgery. It… It whittled away at him. Frankly, if it wasn't for myself or my mother I think he would have broken a long time ago." He paused, not wanting to relive some of his worst memories but he was too far off the deep end to back out now. "It's a shame he was broken anyways. It was merely prolonged. Sent home jobless and branded as a lunatic, he… he took that to heart. My mother and I had known that his sanity had been dwindling, but we had never expected him to take it as far as he did. He came home bloody and beaten, but the blood was not his. Don't know if he thought I wouldn't be able to tell or what… Hell, I didn't even get the chance to greet him! He ignored me and went straight to the kitchen where my mother was… a bloodied scalpel in his right hand. I had intercepted him before he entered the kitchen, and… and… he stabbed me. I tried to block it, but the scalpel went cleanly right through my hand. He wasn't a weak person either, as he shoved me back before attempting to pounce on my mother to stab her. I… all I could see was red." He took a shuddering breath, tears of anger and sadness threatening to spill from his eyes. "Between the blood that spilled and the blood that my father had spilled prior, I… I saw red... I went into a frenzy and I lunged at him and bit him right on his neck!" He sobbed, the events playing within his mind as if he was experiencing it all over again. Tears spilled freely from his eyes, the face of his dead father having been burned within his mind

"He died instantly, as I broke his neck with my bite... I wanted to keep going, to ensure that he was dead so as he wouldn't hurt my mother… and yet I ended up hurting her myself. Her screams woke me from my frenzy, my mind once again cleared I had realized exactly what I did. Never had I felt so… so… dirty? Filthy? Saddened, ashamed, distraught, I was a literal pile of negative emotions as I had broken down right there and then. I wanted, no I needed my mother to console me… but she had stayed back. She was afraid. No, not just that she was terrified! Terrified of her own son! Not like I could blame her either, I was frankly terrified of myself at that time but it was heartbreaking… I reached out for her and she shrieked and began tossing anything she could find at me." He took a deep breath, his voice sounded dead and his body stood still as he carried on with his story.

" "Get away," she yelled. "Please don't hurt me," she cried. I-I couldn't move, I was frozen in shock. It wasn't until she had chucked the vase my father had gotten her for an anniversary gift at me that I made to move." His fingers traced the scars along his cheek, "Somehow, this is the only damage I had received... I deserved so much more. I couldn't take it anymore, so I ran. I ran as far as I could have from what I used to call home, away from those that I had called family. My father's bosses decided to use this to vindicate their previous actions, and painted me a terrorist to be hunted down and killed on sight." He chuckled darkly, "My mother even publicly condemned me, calling me a monster. I almost wish that they did manage to kill me. Yet no one they had ever sent could do the job though, they all failed. I didn't kill them though, no instead I hunted and destroyed the ones who killed my father!" He said that last bit with a yell, before composing himself.

"Let me clarify on that… I say that in the sense that I killed what my father had become, as back then and even to this day I believe that the same people who had broken my father had killed the man that day. I still hold myself responsible, of course, as for all I know my father could have been healed. It was my own inability to hold myself back that caused the demise of my father." He then laughed, as if mocking someone.

"I still find the situation after his death funny. See, those same people who broke him held some decent positions of power. They weren't councilmen, no, but they had influence. Many died by my hands, the others I let live now sit within jail cell permanently for the other crimes they've committed. The public adored them only to find out that one was a sex-trafficker and another was a mafia boss who was behind the disappearances and executions of many citizens of Atlas… The list goes on! My vengeance was complete, and post that point I simply wandered. Oh, did I forget to mention that my universe contains monsters of darkness that kill people on a day to day basis?" The shocked look on the Midoriyas faces had said enough, though he couldn't tell if that was from earlier or just now… " They're called Grimm, also attracted to negativity, which at that point in time I was basically a beacon for them! I couldn't stay in one spot, for I did not wish to stain my hands with any more innocent blood… and yet sometimes it wasn't enough. I've long accepted that I can't save everybody, but my failures still weigh heavily on my heart. 8 years I spent surviving, alone and fighting nearly every day of my life. You would think that Atlas would be content with letting me die via the Grimm but they still sent people after me. Most of them just as corrupt as those I had dealt with, just as evil. I just wanted to be alone, to die in peace or maybe die in combat with an elder Grimm… but those damned idiots were enthralled with the prospect of bringing in a long-standing terrorist! You would think that my never returning to Atlas would warrant them focusing on other things but no! Then again, it was likely because I took down the criminals that their laws and police force could not. See, outside the walls of the city, there are smaller settlements. The Grimm aren't the only danger that those settlements face, as bandits were a normal occurrence too. Those bandits didn't care who they killed and stole from, their greed was just as bad if not worse! Those I dealt with I gave an ultimatum. Go into the nearest city and turn themselves in, or die. You can imagine how well that went for me…" He sighed, his hands now on his face.

"I… It's so hard to keep going. To want to live. You don't understand just how crushing this weight on my shoulders is! These sins, the lives that I have taken… I just… I just wish things could have gone differently. I never wanted to kill, but my will to live outshone my morality. That stopped about a year ago. I didn't want any more blood on my hands, I opted to use my abilities and either instill the fear of god into them or restrain them using my metal forging. I had enough, I didn't want to be a monster anymore. Not that anyone cared about what I thought though, for I was still being hunted like an animal. I can't even remember much of this last year aside from a few days ago. I suppose I went on autopilot or something… it's just a blur. Then, maybe a day or two or however long it was ago, I was taken out of that universe and stuck somewhere else. Spent some time there, and then ended up here. From there, well you know the rest." He rested his hands on his lap, awaiting either of the Midoriyas to make a response.

Neither of them said anything, far too shocked at the massive revelation that they were subjected to. Inko was especially distraught, as she was right to fear the boy(?) in front of her. He kept looking down at his hands, and he… he looked so tired. She couldn't ignore the fact he said he killed people and many of them… but the suffering that he went through. Izuku had the same ideas swirling in his head, but there was a question that he really wanted to know an answer to before he took any other actions.

"Sidonis."

Sid flinched, immediately looking up at Izuku. He had not expected the tone of voice that Izuku had used, sharp and inquisitive. "Yes?"

"Why are you telling us all of this?"

Sidonis was confused, he was asking why he just spilled his guts out to them? He wasn't asking him to leave nor yelling at him… but asking why? All he could manage to say was, "W-What?"

"Why tell us all of that? Your past? I don't understand. This… this kind of information is incredibly incriminating and the fact that you spoke about it so vividly and emotionally leads me to believe you. Your crimes are high and you shoulder a lot of burdens… but surely you must know that this kind of thing would cause just about everyone to want to turn you into the police. Why tell us?"

"I…" It was embarrassing, to say the least. Sidonis looked down in thought for a moment before looking Izuku in the eyes. "I have a variety of reasons… but the most important reason for me is that I felt you both deserved to know. I..."

"That doesn't really tell us much…" Izuku had said awkwardly.

"I… I've had very little positive interactions with people, as you could probably guess from my story. Way back when, I cherished the bonds that I had with those I loved. Believe it or not, I was actually a very affectionate person." He laughed a bit at that, reminiscent of his past self. "You two have been nothing but kind to me and… well… it would have been unfair for me to take advantage of that. I could never do that to you, especially since you two are the only ones who've shown me any ACTUAL kindness. You could have left me outside, or called the paramedics or police to haul me away and yet here I still am! You offered the shelter of your home to a complete and utter stranger! I know you and your mother are only being courteous as I had saved your life but that does not matter to me! You both don't have any idea how absolutely fantastic you've made me feel! I haven't felt this… this warmth for years! But, considering my past and your mother's earlier reaction of fear… you both needed to know. I had to tell you both, I didn't want you to waste your kindness and generosity on a monster like me…"

"Sidonis…" Izuku spoke softly, no other words coming to mind.

"I've been done wrong by so many, but I still hold to heart my mother's teachings. I miss her so much, and you've made this time for me feel like I've got a home again! Somewhere to feel safe! Somewhere to feel comfortable! Somewhere to feel warm! Somewhere to feel loved!" Tears began spilling from his eyes, as he continued. "It's selfish of me to even think that, and considering what you've done for me… and I barely even know you! To you, it might be a simple courtesy to a stranger but to me, it's all that and more! I…" He looked down again, forcing himself to calm down and stop crying. "I'm sorry, I've been projecting my wants to you both. You don't need someone like me within your lives. I… I should go. I-"

"Sidonis." Inko had spoken, her tone flat and assertive.

"Y-Yes, mam?" Sidonis said shakily, as she stood up from her seat and took a few small steps towards him.

"Stand up."

"Y-Yes!" He did as instructed, mothers were scary sometimes.

"Come here." She motioned for him to come closer.

"Um… ok?" He kept his eyes down, not really wanting to look her in the face. He got close, but not to close.

"Look at me."

"Ok." He did just that, and he saw her with a small frown on her face. Tears were already rolling down her face, but her eyes held a seriousness that he hadn't expected. He could not look away. Inko could not see any lies, deceit, or evil intent within Sid's eyes. All she saw was a child who was lost and alone, his fears clearly evident in his eyes.

"Kneel."

"Yes, mam." He did so without hesitation. He was now looking up at her as his eyes now laid about level with her chest.

She stepped closer to him and did so at a painfully slow pace. She was within the perfect distance to strike him, and he fully expected her to do so. He stiffened when he felt her hands on his shoulders, and before he could say anything he felt himself get pulled towards her. One of her arms wrapped around his neck and she held her other hand on the back of his head. More tears spilled from her eyes as she had begun rubbing the back of his head in a soothing fashion.

"You… you poor child. No one should ever have to suffer through what you have… I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you had to go through that and I'm sorry for how I've treated you."

"Wh-what?! Wh-what are you doing?" He was surprised, but… it felt so good. She felt so warm, but he almost reflexively hugged her back but stopped himself. If he did, he wasn't sure he'd be able to let go.

She laughed, before saying, "Didn't you say that I could do whatever I wish once you were done? I'm giving you a hug silly."

"Wh-Why? I don- I… "

"Sidonis." She pushed him back slightly, so they could look at each other face to face. "Now, you let me talk yes?" He nodded as she put a hand to one of his cheeks, wiping away his tears and then cupping one of them. "Izuku beat me to the very same question I had wanted to ask you know. I too was curious as to why you had wanted to tell us such a dark and horrible past. I'm sure you saw how afraid I was when I had first encountered you, and I'm sorry for that. I should have never treated you as such, especially since you had saved my baby's life. You did so at the risk of losing your own, you were fully prepared to accept the death that you've been seeking for doing something good. I can't condone that mindset dear. What you don't know is how much Izuku means to me. Him and his classmate, Katsuki Bakugo, had narrowly survived an encounter with a sludge villain just yesterday… my son's smart but…" she trailed off, Izuku cutting in at this moment.

"I'm quirkless." Sidonis turned to look at Izuku, "Whether or not I would of had a quirk I still would have tried to help you Sidonis. That's what a hero does, but in this case, you ended up playing the hero for me. Thank you," he bowed as he said those last words.

Inko turned his head back to her with the hand still on his cheek. "See? You don't even realize what you've done for us, and that's not including you having given me brand new cookware!" She chuckled, before her demeanor turned serious. "You've done many bad things, but it is clear as day to me that you want to atone for the actions you've committed. I'm afraid I can't do all too much to help you decide on what to do… whether you turn yourself in to the police or even decide to wander around here… I…" A single tear spilled down her right eye. "You… you've put so much trust into us giving us your past, fully expecting us to kick you out upon the end or even in the middle of you speaking… no one should have to live like that. You surely deserve better." She pulled him back in for another hug and held him for a few seconds before speaking again. "I won't ask you to stay…" Sid's eyes widened, already anticipating what she was about to say but not fully believing it either. "But, If you do, I can promise that you will be safe within this household. I will do my best to make sure that you feel safe, loved, and… if you'd like you could even call this home!"

Sidonis couldn't believe his ears. Even after hearing about his past and his misdeeds, they were still being so nice to him! She just also offered him a home! He didn't care if he would have to sleep on the couch or even the floor! She. Gave. Him. A. HOME! He began shaking, tears spilling from his eyes at a rapid pace. He looked over at Izuku, and saw him smile and nod with tears spilling out of his eyes. He reached a hand over to Izuku unconsciously, and Izuku sat up and walked over before hugging Sidonis as well. Sid's arm was still in the air as it slowly began to slink around Izuku's back, the other doing the same for Inko's. He buried his face into their shoulders, shaking and sobbing out a repeated "Thank you," over and over again. This was it, this was the start of his journey, and he was at the best place to start from.

Home...


End file.
